1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a white lighting device, and more particularly to an organic/inorganic white lighting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional white light-emitting diodes are divided into two categories: organic white light-emitting diodes and inorganic white light-emitting diodes. A lattice matching requirement needs to be met in the fabrication of inorganic white light-emitting diodes. Additionally, expensive equipment, such as high vacuum or high temperature process instruments, is needed for making inorganic white light-emitting diodes. Thus, the production cost of the inorganic white light-emitting diode remains at a relatively high level. On the other hand, fabrication of the organic white light-emitting diode involves complex and expensive chemical processes. Moreover, the organic white light-emitting diode can be RGB-based OLED, wherein different organic lighting materials for emitting different colors may have different life times or different intensities, which always results in color-shift problems.
For the disadvantages of the prior art mentioned above, there remains a need to provide a novel white lighting device and forming method thereof that are free of high vacuum/high temperature process equipment and complex and expensive chemical processes.